


Sharing is Caring: Nosh

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Category: Trainspotting (Movies), Trainspotting Series - Irvine Welsh
Genre: Food, Gen, Pre-Slash, Sharing, mark pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: Simon is being selfish as usual; Mark only thinks it's right that he shares n gives him a taste of why.





	Sharing is Caring: Nosh

**- T R A I N S P O T T I N G -**

Ah looked doon at ma grease-stained news paper basket in forlorn dejection. Ah'm oot ay chips n still hungry. Ah glance side-long at Sick Boy sitting next tae us oan the couch, eyes glued tae the box n his idol Sean Connery, busy eating up the extra fish fae ma order—his oon news paper basket crowded wi more than half his share of chips.

Ah watch him as he licks his greasy fingers before picking up a chip n eating it. Ah subconsciously lick ma oon wanting lips n ma gaze flickers tae his basket. It's oanly fair.

"Give us some ay yir chips, eh, Si?" Ah reach fir his basket wi eager fingers.

Sick Boy pulls the basket away n Ah'm almost fall in his lap before Ah straighten. He looks at us fir the first time since Sean came oan wi an absurd air. "Whit? Naw."

"Whit dae ye mean 'naw'?" Ah gap. "Ah gave ye ma fish!"

He scoffs at us. "Yeah but ye daenae nosh fish, Mark. Ah wis daeing ye a favour, no letting it go tae waste. Now," he goes oan tae reason, holding up a short, fat chip between the tips ay his pointer n middle fingers like it's a fag; ma eyes tracking it hungrily, "If Ah didnae eat chips then Ah would gladly give 'em tae ye fair n square, Rents—but seeing as Ah daenae, sae Ah shall no." He concludes wi a satisfied smirk dancing across his wide lips.

Ah daenae listen, Ah am determined.

Ma hand twitches n he takes up the defensive posture over the basket, but it's a fake oot n Ah lunge firward wi ma maw open n take the chip he's bin wagging teasingly aboot n his fingers in ma mouth. Simon's completely still, staring at us as Ah push ma tongue between his digits n scoop the chip up. His hold oan the news paper slackens n chips spill oantae his lap. Ah sit back n swallow in satisfaction.

Whin Ah look over at him, his eyes ur dark wi pupil, his lips parted invitingly but Ah ignore it, licking ma oan n watching his flicker tae ma mouth.

"No gaunny eat those?" Ah ask innocently n whin he doesnae answer immediately Ah just start tae eat the chips ootay his lap n turn ma attention back tae the box.

This time, Simon's lamps ur fixed oan us instead ay Sean n Ah'm appropriately smug aboot it. One-nil, us v. Sean Connery.

_f_

**- T R A I N S P O T T I N G -**


End file.
